


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Trapped, heart to heart (kind of), some melissa, some zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Bradley gets stuck in a cave with Milo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another request, enjoy.

“Okay, everyone, quiet down while I assign the groups,” said the instructor as the last person stepped off the bus.

“Group one will be Mort, Amanda, oh dear, what does that say?” once deciphering her own handwriting she read off the rest of group one.

“Group two,” she called, “Bradley, Melissa, Zach and Milo.”

While the latter three were happy to be put into the same group, Bradley grumbled a dissatisfied, “Oh no,”

After assigning the rest of the group the teacher explained the assignment. “ You all will be taking a beautiful nature walk. During this time you will be collecting some samples of dirt and plant life to take back to school and test. Your chaperones will be there to keep track of you, but they will not be helping you with the assignment. We will meet back here at one for lunch then leave for school.”

With that the groups were sent on their way.

“This should be fun,” Said Milo happily, “I can’t wait to see some ferns.”

“Ferns?” Zach questioned,

“Yeah. They look really cool when they’re all wrapped up.”

Zach stared at him waiting for him to say more, but after finding that he wasn’t going to just said, “Okay,”

Bradley, meanwhile, kept on a thick scowl,

“So, Bradley, what do you think we should bring back to school?” asked Melissa. 

“Whatever plant gets me as far away from him,” he pointed to Milo.

“Ah, lighten up. It’s not like you have to live with him.” 

“I just can’t wait for this trip to be over.”

Melissa shrugged, “Fine, be a buzz kill about it.”

Bradley glanced at her but said nothing.

The four got to work. They all had to go to different parts of the forest and take dirt samples. They then had to agree on a plant to bring back to the class.

“I found this cool moss on a rock over closer to the cliff.”

“All of my samples rolled off that cliff.” Milo added, “So I took new ones. But I think I might have come in contact with poison Ivy.” he took a scratch at his wrist, “No worries, I have something for that in my backpack.” he removed his bag and started digging through it. He spoke as he did, “Oh, and can we bring a fern back to study?There’s a whole patch of them over there.” He pointed vaguely to a patch in the forest.

Zach and Melissa shrugged, “I don’t see why not,” said Melissa, heading in that direction. Zach and Bradley followed her, leaving Milo alone to treat his poison ivy. He first rinsed the area with alcohol before covering it in a homemade poison ivy remedy his mother packed him and wrapping his wrists in gauze. The allergic reaction came quickly because Milo had cut himself.

As he did that Zach, Melissa and Bradley went to retrieve the fern.

“Did you know that ferns are one of the oldest plant species on earth?” asked Bradley to his colleagues, “They date back to the Devonian era.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Zach commented as they stopped at the edge of the fern patch, “This must be it,” he said, looking down at it.

Zach and Melissa got to work digging one up. Their specimen was supposed to be brought back alive, which was apparently a struggle.

“No, see, you just pulled all the leaves off. It’s dead now. You killed it.” Said Zach as Melissa tried to pull up a plant.

“Why is this so difficult?” she asked, then looking to Bradley, “Why don’t you you get down here and help up?” Melissa proposed, gesturing for him to come over.

After a second Bradley kneeled down with them, and took a crack at trying to pull up the plant. He also failed, pulling up the top but not the roots.

“You two. Are useless.” Said Zach, getting tired of their failure. He then tried his hand at it for a second time and managed to get it. “See,” he said, holding it up, “Not that hard.”

Melissa crossed her arms, “Maybe for you.”

“Come on,” said Zach, getting up, let’s get this back to Milo, “He has the the pot.”

“Why would you trust Milo with something fragile?” Asked Bradley, walking behind them.

“It’s not like everything he touches instantly breaks, you know.” Zach defended. “Plus it’s made of a papery biodegradable material so there’s no risk of breaking.”

The three made their way back to Milo who was just finishing up wrapping his second wrist. “Hey guys,” he greeted, putting his first aid kit away, “Did you get the fern?”

Zach held it up, “Right here. Do you have the pot?”

“Yeah, I got it right here.” Milo pulled out the pot a little too quickly and it flew out of his hand and began rolling away, “Whoops,” he called, running after it, “I got it.” he assured, running after it.

“Milo, no!” Melissa called, chasing after him.

When she got close enough Melissa took hold of a tree branch and grabbed the back of Milo’s sweater. A few seconds later they watched the little paper pot roll right off the cliff, into the river bed.

“Oh right,” Milo started, looking at the edge, “I forgot about that. Thanks Melissa.” he looked back at her with a smile.

“No problem,” she smiled back, loosening her hold on the branch and letting go of Milo entirely. The two made their way back to the other members of their team.

“Mrs. White gave me six of those, so I’ve got another,” said Milo, digging through his backpack once again, “Here we go.” he pulled out the small pot, this time keeping hold of it with two hands and handing it immediately to Zach.

Once the plant was seated comfortably in the pot the four headed back towards the bus, as it was getting close to the rendezvous time.

The whole way there Bradley took the opportunity to talk to Melissa while Milo hung back with Zach.

Bradley relayed a few fun facts about certain plants found in this type of forest. He also went over a few species of squirrel and their different personalities,

“Red squirrels are the meanest of them,” he concluded, “They may be small and adorable but they won’t hesitate to bite you.”

“Good to know.” Melissa took an itch at her hand, “I think I may have run into that.poison Ivy Milo was talking about.”

“It generally takes a day for poison ivy to have any effect, unless you have an open would of course.”

“Maybe I cut myself on the fern,” Melissa said, half seriously.

Milo suddenly cut in between them, “I’ve got stuff for that, Melissa of you want me to wrap it for you.”

Bradley scowled, “Milo, do you mind?” He asked, now slightly vexed, “Melissa and I were talking.”

“Oh, sorry Bradley. I just thought-”

Bradley interrupted him by grabbing the small glass container of stuff out of Milos hand. “What is this, anyways? Maybe we should make sure it's not hazardous before we use it.”

Bradley turned the jar around looking for a label of some kind, but, with it being homemade, found none. “What is this?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“My mom made it,” said Milo, taking it back, “it has all sorts of things in it, oatmeal, banana peel, mud, a whole variety of things all blended up.”

Bradley crossed his arms, “I wouldn’t trust it. Knowing you.”

Zach sort of shoved his way through Melissa and Milo, “And what exactly do you know?” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Bradley, “I mean, come on, how much time, total, have you really spent with him?”

Bradley was taken aback for a moment before regaining his stature, “I know enough to keep away from him. Unlike you,” Now Bradley was pointing fingers, “I’ve been in the same class as that walking havoc magnet since first grade. What do you know. You just moved here.”

Zach put his hands on his hips, “Yeah, maybe, but at least I gave him a chance and became his friend, unlike, you.”

Before anyone could say more Milo got between them. He pushed the two away from each other, keeping a hand on both their chests for a moment, “Come on, guys, there’s no need to fight,” he insisted, then smiling, “Lets just get back to the bus.”

Bradley pulled himself away with more force than was entirely necessary, “Don’t touch me,” he demanded.

“Lets just get back to the bus,” he said, a bit of aggravation clear in his tone as he turned away.

After a few seconds the trio followed.

Only a few seconds after Melissa, Zach and Milo caught up with Bradley the four found themselves flowing down the hill on account of some loose soil.

Melissa grabbed onto a tree and managed to snag Zach by his shirt before they got too far down to where it all turned into a cliff.

They had been walking up a somewhat makeshift stairway of roots and stone when the ground fell out beneath them. This stairway was on a hill so the four first rolled down the hill, giving everyone an opportunity to catch themselves.

Melissa grabbed Zach, and Milo did manage to stop himself but he was run over by a free falling Bradley, and was sent further down the hill until they both reached the edge of the cliff. By the time they reached the edge Milo managed to snag a loose root right at the cliff and caught Bradley just in time before he went plunging into the gorge.

Milo’s hands and arms burned as he hung on for dear life. After a moment he began pulling the shocked Bradley up until he was close enough to the edge to grab on.

“Take the edge!” he called down to Bradley, who was still in shock.

“Bradley!” Milo called louder, “I can’t hold on forever.”

Bradley suddenly came to attention. He grabbed onto the cliff edge, then onto a root before Milo let him go to pull himself up.

The two crawled away from the edge and sat on their knees for a moment to catch their breath.

Milo was fairly quick to recover. He stood up and offered a hand to Bradley when he appeared ready to stand.

Bradley scowled at it for a moment before getting up himself

“Oh great,” he started, “Now we have to walk all the way back up. Thanks a lot Milo, now we're going to be late for the bus.”

“I’m sure they’ll wait for us. They usually give me a few grace hours.”

Before they could get going they heard Melissa call down to them, “are you guys okay!?” She called, just barely able to see them through the brush.

“We’re fine!” Milo called back a moment later.

“We’ll wait for you on the path!”

“Okay, see you there!” Milo then looked to Bradley and began walking, “That's nice of them. We should get going. I don't want to keep them waiting too long.”

The pair began hiking the path that had been worn away. They walked beside each other for most of the time, one sometimes taking over the other.

Neither really spoke. Bradley would every once in awhile mumble something under his breath, but Milo mostly ignored that.

During their journey Milo tripped over several rocks and a few roots.

“Can you get ahold of yourself?” Bradley requested, his aggravation growing with every trip and fall that impeded their progress.

“Sorry,” Milo apologized, getting up for the third time, “I’m just...having a hard time concentrating. I think my shoulder popped out of place and it really hurts.”

“Well just hurry it up.” Bradley insisted again, partially ignoring what Milo had just told him.

A few seconds after they began walking again Milo heard a crack coming from somewhere in the forest area. He stopped, suddenly.

“Oh, what now?” Asked Bradley, getting even more impatient.

“I heard something,” said Milo,

“It was probably a bird.”

“No. I think it was-” Milo was cut off as a huge log came crashing through the brush on the hill above them.

Milo grabbed Bradley by the shirt and they both began to run.

Milo spotted a large rock in front of them, located near the edge of a hill. When given the chance he ducked under it, dragging Bradley down with him.

The runaway tree hit the stone and cracked in half, sending the pieces down the hill.

Bradley crawled to the edge and watched as it fell.

“Wow,” he breathed, “that was-” he was interrupted when a piece of the hill broke away from underneath his hand, sending him down.

Milo instinctively grabbed onto Bradley’s shirt in an attempt to catch him, but ended up getting dragged down with him.

This hill was much rockier than the first, so the boys didn't have anything to grab onto or break their fall.

Their journey came to a halt upon another point on the path, but they were still in danger, as their tumble as well as log's, has caused the front hill face to loosen.

Milo, realizing this, and seeing the rocks begin to fall, ran into a small cave they’d landed in front of.

Bradley, rubbing his head after the fall, took no notice until Milo called to him,

“Bradley!” He cried, seeing that Bradley had not followed him.

Milo stuck an arm out and grabbed his colleague right before the blunt of the rock slide began to flow.

The two fell back into the cave, and watched as the light disappeared.

Neither said anything for a moment before Bradley coughed up a soft, “you're kidding.”

A second later a light clicked on.

Milo set a little ball of light between them.

He looked around for a moment, “well this is unfortunate.” He said.

It was then Bradley exploded, “unfortunate!?” He cried, flying to his feet, “you call this unfortunate!? That could have killed us!”

“But it didn't.” Milo pointed out optimistically.

Bradley was practically searing, “do you not see the issue here!? We are trapped in a cave in the side of a cliff!”

“Actually, we’re fairly close to the water now, I wouldn't consider that a cliff.”

Bradley clenched his fist and growled with frustration, seeing he wasn't going to get through to the boy, “you're so- Ugh! You are so frustrating! Do you not see the issue here, Milo!? We are stuck in a cave with no way out! And even worse I’m stuck here with YOU, which means my journey of mishaps and calamity probably isn't even over yet!”

“Actually it usually calms down after stuff like this. And besides, I’m sure Zach and Melissa saw what happened and are working on a way to get us out as we speak.”

\--------

“What do we do!?” Cried Zach, practically pulling his hair out, “Where did they go, did you see? Maybe we should get a teacher or a park ranger.”

The two had watched the series of events unfold from their hilltop. “No, we should find them first,” Melissa instructed, “you go down to the hill where we lost them, I’ll go get someone and meet you down there.”

The two broke off and went to complete their assigned tasks.

\-----------

Eventually, after a short rant, Bradley gave up. He practically fell back to the cave floor, suddenly really realizing the pain he was in.

He rubbed at his head for a moment before feeling something warm trickle down his leg. He rolled up his pant leg to find a sizable gash on his knee.

“That looks bad,” said Milo, leaning forward to get a better view.

Bradley pulled away, “you stay away, I don't need it getting any worse.”

Milo dug through his bag, “it looks like need stitches. Let me at least wrap it.”

“I said stay away,”

“Brady, please,” Milo pleaded, knowing fully well that an injury like that could get infected in a heartbeat and just make everything worse for Bradley.

After a moment Bradley turned back towards him, “Fine,” he agreed.

Milo, relieved, scooted a bit closer, advanced first aid kit in hand. Upon inspection of the wound Milo suggested he give Bradley stitches, a proposal which Bradley quickly refused.

“I don't want you coming anywhere near me with a needle.”

“I’ll clean it out first,” Milo insisted, “it really should be sewed up before it gets infected. That's a good way to make sure it doesn't.”

Bradley scowled, but, realizing he'd continually insist, gave up, “do whatever you want.” He grumbled, a twinge of anger showing through his tone.

Milo smiled, glad Bradley was letting him help to the greatest extent he could.

“Don't worry,” Milo insisted, pulling out the hydrogen peroxide, “I know what I’m doing. I've done it hundreds of times on myself, and Melissa. Her dad trained me how.” Milo poured the clear liquid all over the wound, causing Bradley to shudder in pain, “what are you doing!?” He yelled, pulling his knee away again,

“I'm cleaning it,” Milo explained, “I can't sewed it up before everything bad in there is dead, otherwise I'd just be trapping it in there.”

After a second of consideration Bradley gave his knee back for Milo to continue working.

“I can numb it if you want,” Milo offered, “so you don’t feel the needle.”

“No, it’s fine, I can handle it. Just hurry up and get on with it.”

Milo got to work, carefully disinfecting the area before sewing it up, “this could take a little bit,” he warned.

“Like I said, just get on with it.”

After a few minutes of silent sowing Bradley spoke up, “how could you tell I needed stitches?” He asked, never taking his eyes off of Milos hands.

Milo shrugged, “I thought you should have them to prevent infection, and, with this being on your knee covering up or closing it some other way may not have worked too well.”

“Oh.”

“Like I said, I do this a lot,” he smiled, “I’ve gotten pretty good at it over the years.”

Bradley didn't say anything. He just studied the steady hands of his makeshift nurse as they weaved the needle in and out.

“At least it wasn't deeper,” Milo said suddenly, bringing Bradley back to attention, “otherwise I might have had to do a few layers, and I’m not totally comfortable doing that. Not as much experience.”

As Milo stitched Brady noticed that after every little movement he winced. A few stitches in Milo took a quick break to put a hand on his head before getting back to it.

“Milo,” Bradley started, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Milo answered quickly, putting his smile back on, “just...a bit of a headache. That’s what happens when you tumble down a couple of hills.” he laughed weakly.

After another few seconds Bradley inquired again, “Are you sure you’re okay?” he insisted, noticing Milo was starting to fade.

“Maybe you should take a break” said Bradley, growing slightly concerned.

“No it’s fine, I’m almost finished, I’ll just need to rest my head a little, I’ll be fine.”

“What’s hurting you?” Bradley inquired, leaning in slightly, “You keep wincing.”

“Just my arm...and my rib cage,” Milo quickly dismissed the pain, “I’ll be fine. Now hold still, I’ve only got a few more stitches.”

Bradley leaned back. It was true, he wasn’t fond of Milo in the slightest, but he wasn’t so cruel as to completely ignore another person’s pain. He did feel slightly concerned for his colleague, as it was both of them who had taken the tumble.

“Alright,” said Milo, tying off the stitches, “No it just needs to be covered and wrapped.”

Milo rubbed some clear cream over the fresh stitches before covering it with a cotton slab and wrapping it in gauze.

As he did this Bradley stared at him. He noticed, for the first time, all of the scars covering Milo’s arms, hands, and legs, and the few on his face. He noticed that he had a black eye and multiple bruises covering his body, some being joined by lacerations.

“There you go,” said Milo, finishing up, “All finished. Does anything else hurt?”

“Of course other things hurt,” Bradley snapped back, a bit harsher than he intended. He eased up a bit, “Nothing serious, though. Bruises.”

“That’s good,” Milo smiled, “Your head feel okay?”

“Just fine,”

“Okay. I’m going to rest, then. Just let me know if anyone comes to rescue us.”

Milo laid down, not facing the light.

“Really!?” Bradley cried after a moment, “That’s all!? You’re just going to lay there and hope that someone is coming to save us? You don’t even know if they know where we are!”

Milo lifted his head up slightly to look at Bradley, “I have faith.” he said, then turning away.

“Faith!? You have faith? in what, their tracking ability?”

Milo turned to him again, “Well, what do you want me to have?”

“Why not some sense every once in a while!?”

Milo sat up, “Bradley, I can understand your frustration, but, you really shouldn’t be standing on that knee.”

Bradley looked down. He hadn’t even realized he’d stood up.

“Putting too much stress on fresh stitches is not recommended. I’d advise you to sit down.”

Bradley was taken aback. He stomped the foot of his uninjured leg, “Milo, you’re missing the point!”

“No, you’re missing the point,” Milo snapped back, taking Bradley by surprise, “We’re both hurt, and we’re both stuck here. I’m about fifty percent sure I’ve got a broken rib, and almost one hundred percent sure I’ve got a concussion. You need to stay off that knee, and stop complaining. I have a lot of things in my backpack, but not as excavator, so the best thing to do right now is wait, and, maybe, once we get our strength back, start yelling for help, but until then we both need to just sit here and keep calm.” Milo’s voice held a twinge of hostility but was otherwise calm.

Bradley felt as though he’d been suddenly pulled back to reality. He sat down, “I’m sorry,” he apologized slowly, “I just-” he furrowdd his brow, growing frustrated again, “I just can’t handle this crazy thing you call your life!”

“Well, you don’t have to. This is temporary. Once we’re out of here you can go back to ignoring me like you always do.” Milo appeared as though he was trying to smile. He’d never taken Bradley’s dislike of him personally, and didn’t blame him for wanting to keep a safe distance away like everyone else. His smile faltered, though, as sweat dripped down his face and fatigue started to take over.

“I’m sure-” he struggled out, “We’ll be out of here in no time.” Milo rocked back and forth for a moment before falling completely over.

“Milo!” Bradley called, as Milo fell into unconsciousness.

\---------

Zach made it down to the last path Milo and Bradley were on. It took him nearly a half hour to get all the way down. When he got there the sight before him made his heart stop.

He could tell that there’s been a minor rock slide, and hoped with all of his might that Milo, in his extensive disaster wisdom, found a way to not die.

“Milo!” he yelled, thinking maybe they’d dodge out of the way and were knocked out somewhere, “Milo!” he called again, “Milo!!”

He called louder and louder until his voice cracked.

He was beginning to panic when, a few seconds after he stopped yelling, he heard a small, barely audible voice, sound from the rock pile.

“Bradley!?” he called, not recognizing the voice as Milos. He stepped closer to the rock pile, “Bradley!? He called again, “Are you two okay!?”

“Milo fainted!” Bradley called, as loud as he could muster, “I think he has a concussion! I’m not sure what to do!”

“Just stay calm! Turn Milo onto his stomach, and do anything he says! He’s probably been here before.”

Bradley grumbled, “Oh, I’m sure he has.”

“Help should be coming soon, if you guys can hold out a little longer!”

Bradley thought for a moment, “we’ll-” his voice cracked, “We’ll try!”

\---------

Bradley turned back to Milo. He flipped the boy onto his stomach as he was instructed to do. Then he just sat there.

He looked over Milo again.

He studied his collection of scars. They riddled his arms and legs. All shapes, sizes, and consistencies.

Bradley half wondered where they came from.

“I don’t understand you,” he whispered, “all you seem to be able to do is put other people in danger. I mean look at yourself! Look at me…” he trailed off, “And yet, everyone likes you. Everyone is always eager to listen to what you have to say, hear the stories you have to tell.” he paused and looked at the unconscious body. Again he noticed the scars, “They just cover you,” he said quietly.

He leaned against the cave wall and thought for a moment.

“I wonder if it’s hard being you.”

Milo stirred, “not any more difficult than being anyone else I assume,” he mumbled into the dirt.

Bradley suddenly came to attention, “Milo! Y-you’re awake.”

Milo didn’t sit up. Instead he took off his sweater vest, crumbled it up and used it as a pillow, “I heard everything you said,” Milo confessed, laying his head down, “and I’m flattered that you think everyone likes me, but that isn’t really true.”

Bradley scoffed, “oh sure it isn’t. Why do you think everyone is always talking about you, paying attention to you, everyone is always like, oh look at Milo, he’s so interesting, what unfortunate thing will go wrong for him today.” he said, mimicking an imaginary student.

“That may be true,” Milo started, beginning to sit up, “ but have you met anyone who really ever wants to spend time with me? Besides Melissa and Zach?” he gave Bradley a split second to answer, “The answer is No, and the reason is simple. I’m a walking havoc magnet, as you phrased it earlier. I’m a “jinx” and I know that. I don’t blame people for not wanting to spend time with me, I understand, I can’t really hold it against them,” He shrugged, “I just wish…” he trailed off.

Rarely did Milo ever get to sharing his feelings. Most of what he felt was a sense of content. He had a great family, wonderful friends, he wasn’t struggling in school, and his family's insurance covered most Murphy related incidents. Despite this, though, everyone felt about about something. Even Milo Murphy.

“I want people to see me as more than a jinx,” he said quietly, letting his shoulders sag.

The two sat silently for a moment before Bradley spoke up, “Well, what do you expect?” he asked, “People will never see you as more than a jinx, besides a select few. That’s your entire life, it makes up you as a person, it’s what defines you. You never seem to even care! Care about what happens to you, or those around you. You’re so blissfully ignorant it’s like you don’t even exist.”

Milo furrowed his brow in a combination of confusion and sadness, “Is that really what you think?”

“Of course it is! What else am I supposed to think? You have a concussion and a broken rib, and you hardly seem phased. All you seem to have been able to say through all of this, is that it will be okay. Well, it’s not okay, Milo! We’re stuck in a cave, we’re both injured, tired, and frankly, I’m a little scared. But you don’t even seem to care!”

Now Milo’s expression switched slightly to anger. “You got hurt,” he started “You think I don't feel bad about that? Why do you think I took the time to learn how to do stuff like that? To put in stitches and wrap gauze and treat a head injury. I didn’t do it just for myself. I did it for anyone who was unfortunate enough to find themselves hanging out with me. And as for my injuries, this is my entire life! I experience this kind of stuff everyday, I’m practically numb. You think you’ve got it bad, just being in the same room as me, for me this doesn’t stop! I can’t turn it off. And as much as I love Murphy’s law, sometimes even I want a break. But I’ll never get one.” Milo calmed, “If you want me to stop telling you that everything will be okay, and everything will work out, then fine.” Milo proceeded to lay down, “Keep telling yourself this is painful, and unfortunate and inescapable, then tell me how far that gets you.”

He closed his eyes to rest his mind, and half hoped Bradley wouldn’t start speaking again.

\--------

After determining everything was stable enough to be moved, park workers and other volunteers got to digging before a small excavator could be brought down to remove the bigger stuff.

The whole process took almost two hours.

In that time Milo offered Bradley something to eat which he gratefully accepted, and the two ate in silence, hardly even willing to look at each other, at the risk of awkward glancing.

Milo, after almost an hour of silence, decided it best to apologize, “Bradley,” he started, “I’m sorry...I should have exploded at you earlier.” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I know my lifestyle can be hard for people to understand.”

Bradley had to wonder, if that was him “exploding” he had to wonder what they boy looked like when he was really angry.

“It’s fine,” Bradley assured, “I’m sorry for accusing you of not caring…” he looked down at his wrapped knee, “I don’t really know what I was thinking, saying that. Thanks, by the way, for stitching up my knee.”

“No problem,” Milo smiled, “Uh, actually, Bradley, I was wondering if you’d help me with something.” he said, sort of bashfully.

Bradley was slightly surprised, “Sure,” he agreed, “What is it?”

“I was wondering if, with my instruction of course, you could pop my shoulder back in place.”

Bradley;s eyes widened, ‘It’s been out of place this entire time!?”

“Yeah,” said Milo sheepishly, “I thought it would pop back in when we fell down that hill...but it didn’t, and it hasn’t.”

“When did it pop out?” Bradley inquired, scootching a bit forward.

“When I caught you from falling off the cliff.”

“That long!?”

“Yeah, and it’s kind of starting to hurt. Mind popping it back in for me?”

Bradley stuttered, “I guess-” he finally began, “I can try.”

“Don’t worry,” Milo assured, laying on his back, “It’s easy, just do exactly what I tell you.” he outstretched his arms as far as it would go, and told Bradley to take his wrist.

Milo took him through the few steps, and before he knew it there was a satisfying ‘pop’ and the shoulder was back in place. Milo let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, much better.” he said, sitting up and fishing a sling out of his backpack, “Thank’s Bradley,” he smiled, putting the sling on.

“No- problem.” Bradley replied.

Before either could get another word out the silence was interrupted by the sound of rocks cracking and falling.

A bit of light peeked it’s way through a newly made opening in the wall of stone.

The two trapped boys heard voices from outside, and watched, with excitement, as the hole was expanded, and a man with a flashlight stuck his head through.

“You boys alright!” he called.

‘Well, we’re alive!” Milo called happily.

The man smiled, “Good to hear!” he called, “We’ll get you out of here soon, just wanna make the hole bigger, sit tight.”

Not too long after the opening had been expanded enough for a person to crawl through.

A few people on the rescue team helped the boys up and out of the cave. As soon as Milo’s face hit daylight he was tackled by Melissa, who wrapped him in a tight hug. A moment later Zach joined in, both relieved their friend was okay.

Bradley wasn’t met with as much of an excited greeting, but Zach and Melissa did say they were glad he, too, was mostly okay.

The two boys were immediately taken to the medical bay in the park, and a little bit later taken to the hospital to get their injuries checked out.

Bradley ended up having to stay one night while Milo had to stay almost a week. 

It turned out that his shoulder injury was worse than he originally anticipated, and more than one of his ribs had been broken. His head injury was slightly more serious than originally thought as well, and both of his wrists were sprained.

“How is it,” Bradly started, sitting next to Milo’s bed upon his second visit, “That you got out with all of these injuries, and all I got was a big scratch?”

Milo shrugged, but immediately winced, regretting it, “Well, anything that can go wrong-” he started, but cut himself off, knowing Bradley knew the rest.

Bradley thought for a moment, “I guess you’re right,” he agreed, putting on a light smile.

He looked over Milo for a moment and noticed that a few new scars had been added to the collection.

He couldn’t help but think that those would make for an interesting story.

One they cold tell together.


End file.
